Not Over You
by measkingiskindofasign
Summary: Chandler said that he was sure. He promised to always love her, but when she came, he forgot all his promises to Monica. He fell in love with her, and he couldn't deny it. He left Monica to be with her. Now how will 8 year old Erica deal with the fact that Chandler and Monica are divorced.


I don't own any of the characters.

This story isn't going to be very long. It might just be 5 chapters or less.

i hope you'll like it. Reviews are very much appreciate.

_italicized - dialogue _

**bold - flashbacks**

* * *

I sat there completely in shock. Watching her sign her name on that damn piece of paper was just way to much for me.

She looked so beautiful.

Its been months since I last saw her. And honestly, I miss her so much.I wish I can just grab her right now and tell her I love her.

_"Dismissed. Next case"_ the judge yelled out.

I saw her nervously biting her lower lip. I noticed she was nearly in tears.

_"Congratulations Mr. Bing. You are now a free man."_ My lawyer stood up and patted my back.

I gave him a smile, but it looked more like grimace.

Monica quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to get out of the court room. I tried to get a glimpse of her, but I couldn't get the courage to look at her face. I knew she was hurt, and it hurt seeing her like this.

She used to be the love of my life. She used to be my best friend. She used to be my everything.

Now she's just my ex wife.

Seeing her leave gave me the courage to talk to her. I can't just ignore the fact that she's like this because of me.

_"Monica..." _I called out as I tried to catch up with her.

She paused. I knew that she didn't want to look at me, but I just had to tell her that I loved her one last time.

She slowly turned around.

Wow.

What happened to us?

The Monica I married did not look anything like the woman in front of me. The Monica I married had that spark of love and ambition in her eyes.

This Monica barely had an expression. She looked tired, sleepless and well not herself.

_"Chandler." _She said in full confidence.

I could tell that her tone was suppose to tell me that she's okay with what just happened, but I knew that she wasn't.

_"I wish that it worked out."_ I gave her a small smile.

It took her awhile before she could answer. I guess she wasn't ready to talk to me yet.

_"Fuck you."_ She shook her head as her tears started falling from her eyes.

As if like an instinct, I rushed to her side and grabbed her. I hugged her as tight as the night I first held her in London. I never wanted to let her go.

I felt her hug me back, and I couldn't help but smile.

_"I really didn't want to hurt you." _I whispered.

I could feel her heart pounding on my chest. It was slow and gentle. I couldn't see her but I knew she was crying even harder.

She took a deep breath and slowly let go.

I tried to look at her beautiful blue eyes, but she just looked down.

_"I'll drop the kids over at your apartment later before I go to work."_ She fixed her hair and quickly ran out the door.

* * *

**_"I just don't get why you did it." _Monica stopped packing to stare at me. He mascara was running down her cheeks. Her face was red. She looked hurt. Not furious. She looked nostalgic to me.**

**_"Monica. I'm so sorry." _I slowly got on my knees and grabbed her hand.**

**She tried to speak, but I guess no words can explain how she feels.**

**I can't believe what I'm seeing. She's in so much pain. I just hated seeing her like this.**

**And I can't believe I was the one who did this to her.**

**_"Dad?"_ Jack called out as he knocked on our door.**

**_"Mom! are you okay?" _Erica yelled soon after.**

_**"Yeah honey. I'm fine. Just grab your things and**_** _get in the car."_ She yelled trying to sound fine.**

**I looked at the floor. Trying to avoid seeing her.**

**She kissed the top of my head. _"We'll talk about this tomorrow."_**

**She grabbed her bag and keys, and walked out the door. Taking my kids with her. **

**I thought I heard Erica protest, but I'm not sure. I couldn't think. I can't understand what is happening to me. **

**I know that I should be mad and depressed that Monica left, but honestly, I felt relieved. **

**And I hated myself for feeling happy. **

* * *

I went inside my apartment, and immediately sat on my BarcaLounger drinking a bottle of cold beer.

"Wow. It's only 4:15 in the afternoon and you're already drinking."

I smiled. "Hey. I thought you'd be at work by now."

She walks over to me and kisses my temple.

"Yeah well I wanted to see you before I left."

"come here" I reached for her hand.

She giggled and sat on my lap.

"So how'd it go?" She asked.

"awful. There was so much arguing." I rolled my eyes.

"aww honey." She hugged me tightly.

It took her awhile before she let go.

"Was she there?" she added.

"well yeah." I played with the end of her shirt.

"Okay" She forced a smile.

"Are you jealous?" I tried to act serious, but obviously I couldn't. I ended up giggling.

"stop it!" She playfully slapped my arm.

I just laughed as she tried to cover her face.

"It's okay to be jealous." My tone slightly getting serious. "But you shouldn't be. I left her to be with you. I love you Kathy. I really do."

"I know but" She grinned. Her grin from ear to ear. God I love her.

She caressed my cheek. "But you were married to her for so long, and she is the mother of your children. You know I can't not be jealous."

I slowly leaned forward to kiss her.

"Okay now I'm really late for work." she kissed my cheek instead.

She got up and grabbed her bag from our bedroom.

"What time are you coming home?" I innocently asked as I turned on the tv.

"You know I might be there all night."

"if this is about Jack and Erica coming over then-"

"No it's not." she interrupted.

"Cause if it is-"

She placed her bag on the counter top to grab her coat.

"I mean what if they don't like me?" She finally blurted out.

I stood up and helped her put her coat on.

"They will. I love you and you make me happy. They understand that. They won't do anything to sabotage my happiness. That's how me and Monica raised them."

"I hope so." She gave me a kiss then left.

I cant wait to see the twins. It's been so long since I spent dinner with them.

But I'm terrified of how they'll react to Kathy. I don't expect two 8 year olds to understand whats happening, but I hope that they will at least be nice.


End file.
